


The Pink Goldfish

by PerryPurpleFingers



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Wilford Warfstache - Fandom
Genre: Dark cares, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pets, Prompt writing, gold fish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerryPurpleFingers/pseuds/PerryPurpleFingers
Summary: Wil's favorite pink goldfish has gone missing, and Dark is determined to find it before Wil finds out.





	The Pink Goldfish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvaFirebreather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaFirebreather/gifts).



> Prompt: Who stole the goldfish

“Oh, god,” Dark muttered as he looked into Wil’s fishbowl. Dark snuck into his boyfriend’s room to surprise him with breakfast in bed when he noticed the problem. Wil’s beloved pink goldfish wasn’t in its bowl. Wil would be devastated if he saw the empty bowl.

Dark slipped out of the room without a sound. He returned the warm meal to the kitchen then began his search. He had no clue where to look first. Someone must have taken it. It couldn’t just disappear on its own. Dark decided it would be best to search the rooms closest to Wil’s room. First was Dark’s bedroom. He knew it wouldn’t be there, and if it was it would be dead by now.

The next potential room was the guest room. Anti was the only one who ever used it. It was empty, of course, and not a single thing was out of place. That is to say, the room was in its usual state of chaos. Anti never cleaned it, and he refused to allow anyone else to do so. “Disorder is the natural state of everything,” Anti would retort. If something were in here, only Anti would be able to find it.

A bathroom was next. It seemed unlikely to Dark, but he couldn’t take the risk. Unlike Anti’s guest room, the bathrooms were pristine and orderly. Despite the pleasing atmosphere of the room, no goldfish could be found. Dark went as far as to search the toilet and bathtub. However, his efforts yielded no results. Where could this damn fish be? In a desperate attempt to calm himself, Dark turned and walked mindlessly to the Jims’ room. Why would it be here? Dark was beginning to lose his mind over a simple goldfish.

Despite his doubt, Dark opened the door to the Jims’ room and took as little time as he could to search the room. Only a few Jims gave Dark any attention, and most of them were too preoccupied. Occasionally one Jim would ask Dark why he was in the room or something random and pointless. Dark would just look at them and say he was too busy to answer their questions, but they asked anyway. No gold fish could be located. Dark’s mental sacrifice to enter the room was for nothing.

The last room on this side of the house was Bing’s. It was one of the smallest, but Bing preferred the cozy feel of it. The room was both organized and unruly to Dark. There was never any kind of mess in Bing’s room, but only Bing himself could understand his method of organization. He would hang his socks in the closet and store his shoes in his nightstand. If the fish were here, it would stand out significantly. Dark made his best search of the room without disrupting Bing’s system. However, No fish was found.

As Dark crept back down the hallway to search the rest of the house, he spotted Wil carrying his fishbowl to the kitchen.

“I’m so sorry, Wil. I tried to find it,” Dark tried to explain.

Before Dark could continue his apology, Wil turned around with a look of confusion on his face.

“What are you talking about?”

“Your fish, Wil. That’s what I’m talking about. I saw it was missing, and I knew how much it meant to you, co I searched for it.”

Wil stood for a minute, starring at his lover, before he started laughing uncontrollably.

“M-my goldfish?! The goldfish?! You’re worried about my goldfish?!”

“Y-yeah? What’s so funny about that?”

Wil took a few moments to calm down so he could explain his hysteria.

“Darky, love of my life, my goldfish has been dead for weeks.”

Dark’s face plummeted when he heard Wil’s words. He looked and felt like a complete idiot. Wil, beginning to chuckle again, turned and continued to the kitchen.

“This is why I love you, dear,” he said over his shoulder, laughing down the hallway.


End file.
